Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hunting accessories and, more particularly, is concerned with a shooting house with a hoisting system for attachment to and movement up a tree.
Description of the Related Art
Devices relevant to the present invention have been described in the related art, however, none of the related art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,314 dated Dec. 28, 1971, Bamburg, et al., disclosed a portable hunting stand. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,690 dated Feb. 12, 1991, Woller disclosed a portable hunting ladder. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,190 dated Apr. 25, 2000, Brown. Jr., et al., disclosed a two-person tree stand system for deer hunting. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,168,522 dated Jan. 30, 2007, Price disclosed a self-erecting crane for tree mounted blinds. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,823,694 dated Nov. 2, 2010, Motes disclosed a motorized, climbing hunting stand. In U.S. Pat. No. 8,511,433 dated Aug. 20, 2013, Place disclosed a tree stand hoist system. In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0260127 dated Oct. 27, 2011, Surgeon, et al., disclosed a tree mounted hoist.
While these devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described.